


Coach's Failed Experiment Ends in a Mess (For Liam)

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bukkake, Circle Jerk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: In an effort to improve the team's performance, Coach decides they need to abstain from sex or masturbation. When his plan backfires, the team has to fix things before it's too late.





	Coach's Failed Experiment Ends in a Mess (For Liam)

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Circle jerk.

It began with Coach getting an idea, as many of the weirder moments of their lives often did. They had won their latest game, but it had been close. Most of his starting line had been playing far below their usual level, and they were only saved by Danny being like a wall in front of the goal, Stiles having his usual dependable if not stellar performance, and a few clumsy but effective uses of werewolf powers that were far more obvious than they’d risk under normal circumstances.

The real reason was his usually stellar players were werewolves recovering from getting hit with a heavy dose of wolfsbane, but of course he couldn’t have realized that, and they weren’t going to volunteer it. At first, he thought they were hungover, but he dismissed that after seeing that they didn’t display that set of symptoms. He had sent them home after a frustrated congratulations.

At practice the next day, the team knew they were in trouble when Coach stumbled in carrying a stack of papers. They knew from painful experience that he had been up all night researching ways to fix their performance, and his ideas tended to range from mildly ridiculous to ornerous.

“Okay, team. Listen up! You may have pulled off a win last night, but most of you didn’t deserve it. If Danny hadn’t been there, it would have been an embarrassing loss. You guys lost your focus. That’s why I’m ordering all of you to keep it in your pants and your hands off yourselves until the next game.”

There was a wave of murmurs through the locker room. Stiles was the first to voice an objection. “The next game is two weeks away. I haven’t went that long since . . .” Stiles tried to figure out when that was, but soon gave up. “Since I can’t remember.”

“Oh, cupcake, we’re all well aware of how often you play with yourself, and frankly that’s a bit disgusting.” Stiles smiled proudly and nodded. “That wasn’t a compliment!”

Before Stiles could respond with a quip that made things worse, Danny interjected, “Even me coach? I saved the team last night.” It would have been seen as arrogant from anyone else, but the entire team knew it was true and were grateful.

“Solidarity, Danny. Solidarity. It’s bad for team morale if someone gets special treatment.” Everyone else knew it would have the opposite effect, but they knew better than to fight it when Coach was like this. He picked up a page from the top of his pile of internet research. “And be aware that if you don’t have the self-control to do this on your own I have found devices that can take that option out of your grubby little hands. Unless you want to find out what part of the budget I have to cut to pay for overnight shipping, have some discipline.”

Practice that first day was mostly normal with a little more grumbling. On the second day, Coach began by yelling at Greenberg for breaking the abstinence regime and threatening to lock him up. No one knew how he knew, but none of them were willing to risk his wrath after that. By the beginning of the second week, it was obvious that they were getting more distraction than clarity. Scott and Isaac ran into each other when Allison happened to walk by the field. Stiles scored his first goal on a preoccupied Danny. Jackson would sometimes just start stroking his lacrosse stick in frustration while Liam kept tugging on his uniform as he struggled to keep from tearing it off.

Unfortunately, Coach was too stubborn to relent. When someone pointed out the clearly detrimental effects his policy was having, he waved a printed off forum thread and insisted that it took a little while for the benefits to manifest. However, when the big game finally came, he could no longer deny he had been wrong. As they returned to the locker room during halftime, they hadn’t scored a single point, and the other team had scored more than all the teams they’d faced so far that season combined.

“It takes a big man to admit he’s wrong, and I am that man.”

Jackson stepped forward. “That’s great Coach, but how does that help us win tonight?”

“All of you are just going to have to rub out a quick one.”

“On it, Coach.” Somehow Stiles already had his shorts around his ankles and was starting to stroke himself. Next to him, Liam was stripping off all of his clothes.

Coach put his hand over his eyes. “God! I never wanted to see that. Wait until I get into my office. Scott, Jackson, you are responsible for making sure no one leaves the locker room without nutting. And someone turn me in the direction of my office so I can get out of here?”

Once Finstock was safely behind his door, Jackson stepped into the middle of the room. “Listen up everyone. Remember, this is something that we’ve all been dying to do for two weeks even if this isn’t exactly how we imagined doing it. If it feels weird, just close your eyes, lie back, and think of the Cyclones.”

From behind him, Scott took over. “Everybody, drop your shorts and start stroking.”

Stiles had already started, but he paused to catch a look at the hard ons that were popping out of everyone’s lacrosse shorts. Danny sat down next to him while Liam was completely nude and sitting in the center of the room. Isaac and Scott were next to each other leaning against the wall. Jackson patrolled the room with his shorts pulled down just far enough to tuck under his balls. He stroked his cock as he made sure that all of the players were making an effort. Some of the guys had their eyes closed and were trying to imagine something to get it over with as quickly as possible. Others pretended to do that but were checking everybody out through slightly opened lids. Most were taking the opportunity to look at each other without having to worry and to show off what they had.

Danny was the first to break the silence by talking softly to Stiles. “So that really was your condom. I had thought you might have been using it to create a false impression.”

Stiles laughed. “I had actually stolen it from someone, but it turned out the be the right size.” He gave a nod toward Danny’s dick. “I guess you find me attractive.”

Danny gave him a smirk, grabbed the base of his cock, and waved it at Stiles. “Feel free to check for yourself.”

To everyone’s surprise (including Danny’s), Stiles did just that. Danny leaned back to enjoy it for a few strokes before reaching over to Stiles and returning the favor.

Scott and Isaac watched with particular interest. Scott leaned over and whispered to Isaac, “Did you ever try that trick where you lay on your hand to make it go to sleep and then use it to jerk off so that it feels like someone else was doing it?”

“No, did it work?”

“For a little bit, but it would wear off too quickly.”

Isaac raised his hand. “This one won’t wear off.”

Scott put his hands behind his head to give Isaac access. As Isaac began to stroke him, he responded by fucking into his fist.

Jackson, being his competitive self, announced that he was about to come.

Liam turned to him. “Do it on me. I’ve always wanted to try it.”

Jackson shrugged and walked up to the young beta. He let loose, hitting Liam first on the cheek before leaving the rest on his chest.

“Thanks Jackson!”

One by one, the rest of the team would either walk up to Liam or would call out for him to come to them. At some point, he added his own to the mix, but it was hard for anyone to tell when because he was so turned on that he stayed hard afterwards. When Scott unloaded on him, Liam decided to give his alpha special treatment by licking the last drops off of his cock.

When everyone was finally done, Jackson knocked on Coach’s door. Most of the team was dressed and looking much happier. When he saw Liam, he said, “Damn, kid, you got spunk. Hit the showers. The rest of you back to the field.”

The team had their best half of the season. Scott and Isaac were passing back and forth to get around any players that tried to stop them. Stiles was always in position to start an offensive push after Danny blocked a goal. Jackson seemed to have almost a telepathic ability to get the players to follow his directions. Everyone went all out keeping anyone from getting near to Liam (after he had finished his shower and second wank of the evening).

After consulting with Stiles (whom he could always trust to give him too much information), Coach came up with a new policy. “While I have been informed that I can’t force you to do this, I strongly encourage you to set up stuff like what happened at halftime on your own. Consider it a teambuilding exercise.”

When the team later won the state championship, all he would say about the secret of their success was “Teamwork.”


End file.
